1965
by purpleraxn
Summary: La ventana.


_**Cuando no estás**_

La noche parecía detenida y las ventanas abiertas dejaban correr el aire viciado de frescor veraniego y calma aunque en el fondo estuviera minado del sonido incesante de la ciudad. Las cortinas se mecían en un vaivén suave que tenía hipnotizados a los ojos verdes de la mujer de cabello corto y lacio. Sus manos descansaban a los lados de sus caderas, sentada en el borde de la cama y con el cuerpo apenas cubierto por una sábana mal enredada. La noción del tiempo siempre la perdía por las noches cuando un par de manos la hacían estremecer y cada poro de su piel parecía cobrar una vida que jamás había vivido. Tragó saliva y pestañeó cuando el ardor en sus ojos fue insoportable.

\- ¿Por qué no te acuestas? – la voz teñida de curiosidad era suave y dulce, acariciando la espina de su espalda y clavándose en su nuca, estremeciéndola.

\- No tengo ganas – contestó simplemente, obviedad para su realidad pero ajena a la de aquella que yacía junto a ella.

\- Te vas a enfermar – sintió la sonrisa. Sus ojos se cerraron y sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué me sigues cuidando?

\- Porque eres mi todo, Mercedes – la caricia en su espalda, un beso en su hombro y el mentón acomodándose allí – ¿nunca te quedó claro?

\- Sí, sólo me gusta que me lo digas – respondió, volteando levemente la cabeza para mirarla. Los ojos cafés brillaban.

El beso en sus labios fue dulce y suspiró, volteando el rostro hacia la ventana. No la cerraba ni siquiera en invierno. Las bisagras no se habían movido en mucho tiempo. La mano de la morena tiró del nudo en su espalda y corrió la tela, deslizándose por su vientre y deteniéndose en su pubis.

\- Te quiero hacer el amor otra vez – el susurro fue leve y ella cerró los ojos. Incapaz. De. Negarse.

Los cabellos negros se dejaban enredar y luego peinar, una que otra cana conocida apareciendo entre la mata de hebras azabaches. Mercedes seguía con los ojos fijos en los hilos de plata que brillaban con la luz del cuarto. Bárbara estaba de espaldas a ella, los lunares fanfarroneando de su pertenencia a la piel de aquella parte de la anatomía de la mujer. Acarició los huesos de su columna y apretó la carne de su cintura, intentando sentirla dentro para no olvidarla. Se pegó a su hombro y, pegando su nariz a su cabello, suspiró antes de encajar su vientre con su trasero y empujar sus rodillas con las propias para quedar hechas una bolita.

\- ¿Me vas a querer siempre?

\- La pregunta, pequeña, es ¿cómo no te voy a querer? – volvió a sonreír, sus dedos entrelazándose. Mercedes se sintió ahogada, su pecho temblando.

\- Te amo.

Bárbara se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos antes de romper el abrazo y levantarse de la cama. La desnudez griega de su cuerpo contoneándose hasta que alcanzó el interruptor de la luz y la apagó. Mercedes volvió a temblar en un frío conocido. La iluminación de la calle ocupaba poco y nada la habitación y vio a Bárbara volver entre penumbras hasta ella, acomodándose a su lado y enfrentándola. Las pupilas brillaron y Mercedes volvió a agitarse.

\- Tranquila – pidió, entrelazando sus dedos y acercando su boca a ella, besando el dorso de su mano. –. ¿Sabes que te amo más?

\- No te vayas, por favor – pidió.

\- ¿Por qué no dormimos, pequeña? – ignoró su ruego y deslizó una pierna entre las suyas, acomodando las sábanas sobre ambas. Mercedes tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, pero duérmete.

\- Te vas a ir si lo hago.

\- Claro que no, ¿estás loca? – rió. Mercedes sollozó al oír su risa y apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, la misma con la que tenía su mano – Cuando despiertes voy a seguir aquí.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Claro que sí, mi amor – un beso en su frente la derritió y tragó saliva.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y ella no dejaba de mirar a la mujer que tenía los ojos fijos en ella, una pequeña sonrisa de lado en sus labios – una que elevaba levemente su mejilla con lunares. Mercedes soltó sus dedos, sus párpados cayendo sin poder evitarlo más. Rozó los lunares con las yemas y colocó sus mechones negros tras la oreja. Bárbara le sonrió mostrando los dientes y ella tragó saliva, replicando su sonrisa. Sus manos volvieron a unirse sobre la almohada y Mercedes la apretó con fuerza.

\- ¿Vamos a estar siempre juntas?

\- Para siempre, hasta que seamos viejitas – prometió y la castaña rió.

\- Eso te lo dije yo – dijo algo dormida y Bárbara volvió a besar su frente.

\- Ahora me toca decirlo a mí, pequeña. Ahora duerme que mañana tienes que trabajar.

\- No… - dijo adormilada, su respirar volviéndose pesado.

Pero el cansancio acumulado de muchas noches en vela la derribó antes de siquiera evitarlo. El calor de su cuerpo se mantenía pero un frío desconocido erizó su espalda. La saliva en su boca era espesa. Apretó los ojos y se removió, juntando sus rodillas hacia su pecho. Despegó las pestañas. ¿Cuánto se había dormido? Aún estaba oscuro. Miró el reloj frente a ella. Las dos y cuarto. Quince minutos. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse y el acongojo llenó su pecho, volteándose para encontrarse con el otro lado de la cama vacía. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos y un sollozo imposible de contener la sacudió.

Las cortinas se movían con el frescor veraniego mientras ella se hacía una bolita sobre la cama. Los besos fantasmas en su cuerpo seguían presentes, las caricias también, pero Bárbara no estaba y no iba a volver. Volvió a sollozar y apretó la almohada con rabia, su llanto volviéndose incontrolable. El grito de rabia y dolor rompió su garganta y chocó contra el colchón.

Volteó el rostro hacia la puerta y otro sollozo la partió a la mitad.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando? – la pregunta cruzó el aire hasta mercedes y ésta se sacudió en un sollozo.

\- Te fuiste.

\- Mercedes, no seas tonta, yo no me voy a ir nunca – prometió y la castaña no supo cómo tomar aquello, si como algo que anhelaba con el alma o como una tortura que iba a perseguirla por el resto de sus días.

Era 1965. Era un verano en Santiago. Era una noche más en cuatro años de ausencia que, por pocas horas, Bárbara volvía a visitarla para no dejarla morir. Pero el vivir teniéndola por pocas horas estaba volviéndola una mártir de un amor que ahora habitaba en recuerdos y anhelos muertos.

Bárbara se había ido hacía tanto y todo lo que ella podía hacer era dejar abierta la ventana para que pasara a visitarla casi a diario, comentándole su día y acariciando sus costillas con los dedos entumecidos de tanto extrañar. Su cabello negro seguía siendo su cosa favorita a pintar con los dedos y las lágrimas se secaban en pañuelos de recuerdos que la morena traía a la vida con besos y caricias que se perdían en los recovecos de su cuerpo. Pero ¿era acaso real?

_**Yo te invento.**_

* * *

Buenas!

Primero que nada, espero que les guste. Dos, Axel tuvo la culpa. Tres, gracias por leer y estar siempre 3

P.D: tenía planeado hacer angst el capítulo que viene de Semanas pero dije no y tuve que hacer esto, disculpen.


End file.
